Not every girl have a happy ending
by TaMoShikAtO
Summary: The story was about Mikan who was heart broken.Why? and who is Ranelle? read the story to find out.. ONESHOT..


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (obviously!)

Mikan's POV:

Here I am Mikan Sakura, walking in the mall, thinking about Natsume Hyuuga. After remembering the times spend with him I became sad. Then destiny plays a joke.

Why?

Because now while walking at the mall I saw him walking too and we passed by on each other, but I think he didn't notice me. At first I am shock because I am very surprised on the fact that I was just thinking about him a while ago and here he was walking towards me, my strong instincts creeps me out! Then I felt happiness because I saw him, but then I felt like crying (mixed emotions?) because I remembered the pain.

Normal POV:

Mikan Sakura was walking in the mall. Then she saw Natsume Hyuuga but I doubt that he saw her.

After that scene Mikan went home. Then she wrote in her diary what happened.

Dear Ranelle,

Hi! How are you my diary or friend? You know what…. Oh, of course you don't so that's why I'm going to tell it to you. I saw Natsume Hyuuga in the mall; I'm mixed emotions on that time. Of course you don't know the reason so I'm going to tell you the reason right now.

_Here is the story:_

_When I am in 3rd grade, I met him. We became seatmates, we laughed, talk with each other and we became friends. But one day I transferred to another seat. After some few days, I discovered that he has a crush on me. Then the news that he has a crush on me spread. Then my classmates begin to tease us, but at that time I don't have feelings for him so I don't mind the teasings of them._

_Little did I know that, every time they tease us I unconsciously began to develop feelings for him. Then little by little I began to notice my feelings. So on fourth grade I realized I like him. Even though I also know that he like me, I never told him my feelings (duh, they were very young that time) and he doesn't confess either. We don't talk that much anymore and little by little we became farther apart, but even though it's like that, my feelings never change._

_Then when we were in fifth grade, many girls had crush on him. Then one day I heard that he has a girlfriend._

_At first, I didn't believe it but in each passing day I began believing it. Then I felt so lonely because my heart broke. It hurts like hell. It pains me so much that even though I am now in 6th grade I can't even forget about it. I still cry and feel depressed when I remembered it. It makes want to scream, cry and eat all day (she indulge in eating when depressed) and listen to lonely songs._

_Maybe you think I'm overreacting because we weren't even together and I 'm acting like a heart broken ex-girlfriend, but I don't care. It's just what I feel and I'm honest or true to what I feel. Maybe I act this way because I thought he like me until now, that maybe I got my hopes so high that we like each other._

_Or maybe because..._

_I'm so stupid!_

_And because of my..._

_Of my Stupid heart!_

_Whatever the reason is, it cannot change anything because what DONE IS DONE. So I am trying my best to accept the whole truth._

_It may not be easy but I'm trying my best to forget about him and accept the whole truth. They say it takes time for the heart to heal while some says in order to forget someone you must find love in another person._

_Them, you or somebody else may feel or had felt the same thing I felt but remember it's not the end of everything, there will be somebody who is really meant for you. Just wait for that someone._

That's all Ranelle, goodnight!

Your friend,

Mikan

--

then after writing in her diary Mikan fell into a deep slumber

**THE END**

* * *

So, how was it?

Is it good or bad?

Please review.

You can flame if you think it should be flamed..cause I think flames help me to try harder but review thet are not flame more encourge me. either way just review.

tell me if there are any errors..

ciao,!

**Peace,**

**TaMoShiKatO / xxxdrhen044xxx**


End file.
